


After a Busy Week

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has had a rough week, so Hide and Tsukiyama give him a treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Busy Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceDementia49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDementia49/gifts).



The week had been hectic for Kaneki. Yoshimura had told him to take off of work during finals, but he couldn’t do that without feeling guilty.

So between work, studying, and taking exams, he had been worn thin.

On top of that, he had only gotten to see Hide once but it was while he was on shift and they were so busy the two of them could only get in a few words, and Tsukiyama he hadn’t seen at all.

But tonight was a free night.

He had taken his last exam that morning, and he had already left Anteiku for the day, and he didn’t work this weekend. Kaneki, though exhausted, found himself bounding up the steps to Hide’s place.

Before he could finish knocking the door was pulled open and Hide attacked him with a hug that knocked the air out of him.

“Kanekiiii!”

He squeezed Hide back, laughing. “Hey.”

Tsukiyama leaned against the doorway and smiled at him.

“Bonjour.”

Kaneki pried himself from Hide’s arms before kissing him on the tip of his nose and stepping around him to embrace Tsukiyama as well.

“I hope you all weren’t waiting too long.”

Hide rested his head on Kaneki’s shoulder. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting to see you _all week_.”

“Nagachika would not stop talking about you.” Tsukiyama commented, pulling away and ushering them inside.

Hide shut the door, shooting Tsukiyama a smile. “That’s funny you say that, because I kind of remember you whining about missing him too.”

The taller man scoffed. “I do not _whine_.”

Hide hung an arm on Kaneki’s shoulders and navigated him through the living room. He leaned over and whispered loud enough for Tsukiyama to hear. “Don’t let him fool you, the whole time it was ‘Wahh, when’s Kaneki gonna be done? I miss him!’ Literally the whole time.”

Tsukiyama sucked his teeth but didn’t defend himself.

They walked past the couch and Kaneki realized they were heading straight to the bedroom.

Tsukiyama flipped the light on and Hide took his arm away, grabbing his hand instead. He pulled Kaneki over to the bed and softly pushed him down.

“So we know you’ve had a busy week…” Hide began, crawling onto the bed as Tsukiyama took a seat next to him.

“You’ve had a busy week too.” Kaneki retorted as Tsukiyama’s hand began running up and down his thigh.

“Yeah, but I only had two finals, and I didn’t work, so shut your mouth.” Hide settled behind Kaneki and pulled at the bottom of his shirt until Kaneki lifted his arms so it to be removed.

“What Nagachika is trying to say is that tonight is all about you.” Tsukiyama’s hand ran over the front of his pants briefly before continuing to pet his thigh. The sudden contact made his voice stutter.

“Th-that’s not necessary.”

“Shut your mouth,” Hide repeated lovingly before brushing kisses over his bare back. “We _want_ to do this.” His lips trailed up his shoulder before he sucked lightly right below his ear, making Kaneki let out a shaky exhale.

Tsukiyama grabbed his chin and turned his head, simultaneously locking them into a kiss and giving Hide more access to his neck.

After going the whole week without any contact like this, he was already fully erect, much to his embarrassment. Tsukiyama’s hand brushed over it and he pulled their lips apart, their hot breath mingling together in their close proximity.

“It seems as if this needs some attention, no?”

He accentuated his words with a light squeeze that made Kaneki tremble and gasp.

Tsukiyama dipped his tongue into Kaneki’s open mouth before sliding off the bed and settling between his thighs, his legs folded primly under him on the floor.

Hide hummed, his chin on Kaneki’s shoulder. “Shuu looks pretty on his knees, doesn’t he?”

Before Kaneki could manage a reply his body jerked weakly and a surprised moan fell from his lips as Tsukiyama’s tongue ran over his clothed erection and he looked up at him through his dark eyelashes.

Hide hummed and snaked his arm around Kaneki’s chest, running his rough palms across the light protuberance of ribs before tightly squeezing one of his nipples between two fingers.

Another shudder wracked through him and a small noise escaped his throat as he leaned his head back against Hide and squeezed his eyes shut.

Tsukiyama licked up his length again before undoing his pants. Kaneki lifted his hips to make it easier and soon he was completely naked.

Hide twisted his nipple lightly before both of his hands were on Kaneki’s thighs, kneading and petting the soft skin.

Tsukiyama pursed his lips and blew cool air over his swollen tip and Kaneki writhed and moaned at the foreign stimulation. The temptation to see Tsukiyama teasing his cock made him open his eyes and look at him.

“What a desperate look, Kaneki.” The words were breathed hotly on his length. “You are already so close, even though I have yet to properly touch you.”

Hide licked Kaneki’s shoulder. “Fuck, you’re dripping so much.” He adjusted himself behind Kaneki so that his own erection was pressing into him. “You didn’t touch yourself at all this week, did you?”

Kaneki shook his head. Their commentary on the situation was making him flush but it was exhilarating.

Tsukiyama held his hand below Kaneki’s tip just as a fat bead of precome fell. He licked his palm, humming happily before blowing another cold jet of air against it. Kaneki lifted his hips, his cock twitching in time with his rapid heartbeat.

Tsukiyama leaned his head forward and opened his mouth, letting his pink tongue get painfully close to him, so close that Kaneki wasn’t sure if he was actually feeling the heat of it or if he wanted it to touch him so bad he was imagining it.

He pulled away again and Kaneki groaned, thrusting his hips into the air lightly. Hide chuckled as his hands went back up his chest.

“Do you want him to suck your cock, Kaneki?”

“Y-yes, please Shuu, _please_.”

Tsukiyama smiled as he shamelessly begged.

“Tell him what you want him to do, Kaneki.”

He licked his lips which seemed unbearably dry. “P-please, Shuu, use your mouth.”

Tsukiyama exhaled hotly onto his tip. “What would you like me to do with my mouth?”

Kaneki huffed, the ghosting stimulation almost unbearable. He cleared his throat, forcing the words out.

“Please suck my… my cock.”

As soon as the words were out Tsukiyama’s mouth plunged down his length, the sudden wet heat making his dick physically ache. Hide held him tight as his body jerked and he let out a moan that was teetering on a yell.

“Are you gonna come, Kaneki?”

“Y-yes, yes!”

“Shuu, stop.”

Tsukiyama obeyed, leaning back on his legs and licking his lips.

Kaneki’s saliva-wet erection jerked roughly, as if protesting the loss of stimulation.

Kaneki groaned as the spit cooled and his peaked arousal slowly ebbed. Hide climbed further onto the bed.

“Lay down, Kaneki.”

Eager to climax, he did as he was told. Tsukiyama crawled onto the bed so that he was opposite of Hide. Hide leaned over and kissed Tsukiyama briefly before leaning down and running his tongue over Kaneki’s abdomen.

He squirmed and gasped as Tsukiyama’s tongue joined. Their mouths worked upwards, stopping when they got to his nipples.

Hide’s mouth was more gentle, sucking and rolling around the small hard nub. Tsukiyama was more aggressive, nipping at his skin and pulling it slightly before letting his tongue run over the reddened area. The two contrasting sensations were amazing, he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him again already, even without no contact to his dick.

Tsukiyama’s kissed up his neck before he met his mouth, his long tongue sliding wetly past Kaneki’s lips.

Kaneki was desperate for a rough kiss, and Tsukiyama seemed aware of it, purposely keeping the pace slow.

Hide’s mouth came up and kissed the corner of Kaneki’s parted lips, prompting him to slide his tongue out of Tsukiyama’s mouth and into the other.

Every time Kaneki began deepening the kiss the other would steal his mouth, until Kaneki’s breathing was erratic and his lips were smeared with a mixture of their saliva.

His cock was twitching intently and he began grinding against the leg that was between his own.

“Ah, I’m-” His hips stuttered as he came suddenly.

“Fuck, Kaneki….” Hide brought his hand down to his cock and pumped him quickly, aiding his orgasm.

“Sorry! Ah, ah, I’m sorry _I’m so sorry_!” His voice was high as his body weakly writhed.

As Hide’s hand slowed Kaneki felt his pleasure seep away, replaced by embarrassment.

Tsukiyama leaned down and lapped at his cum.

“Magnifique , Kaneki…”

Hide’s face was flushed. “Did you come from us kissing you?”

Kaneki felt like he was going to cry. They had wanted to treat him, but he had gotten too worked up and ruined their plans.

Hide kissed him roughly.

“So hot, you’re so fucking hot.” He bit Kaneki’s lip before pulling away. “Every time I think I can’t love you any more than I already do, you go and pull a stunt like this.”

Tsukiyama hummed in agreement.

Kaneki laughed, the sound surprising himself.

“Idiots.”

Hide wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “But we’re _your_ idiots.”


End file.
